


War Of Hearts (Kohnnie Love Story)

by Laceyr01



Category: Johlex, Kohnnie - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:17:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8197510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laceyr01/pseuds/Laceyr01
Summary: Johnnie has the best life he could possibly ever ask for. He has a beautiful girlfriend named Alex. Multiple friends, including his best friend, Kyle. He even has a very successful YouTube channel. But what happens when his best friend Kyle confesses his love for Johnnie? Will Johnnie feel the same? Or will it just be another dream.





	

~~**_Kyle’s POV_ ** ~~

  
  


_ I woke up in a cold sweat, feeling my phobia of heights and losing Johnnie waver. I pick up my phone and quickly message him. Before realizing that it’s only 5am and he’s probably just gone to sleep about two hours ago.  _

_ I sit up in my bed and pull my knees to my chest, trying hard not to cry. This is the fourth night in a row that I have had this dream. And I worry that it isn’t just a dream. Johnnie texts back about 10 minutes later.  _

 

_ Johnnie: Whats up? It’s like 5am dude!  _

_ I quickly texted back, feeling a pang of hurt in my chest.  _

 

_ Me: Sorry, I had a nightmare.  _

 

_ I was about to lay back down and attempt to sleep when I heard a knock on my door. I got up, slowly walking to the door. I opened it to see a very weird looking Johnnie. “Johnnie I-” “Shh”  _

 

_ And mashed his lips to mine.  _

  
  


“Kyle David! Get up!” I heard, waking up from my dream.

 

 

* * *

 

Sorry its short I am kinda busy with school work I will update again later! :)


End file.
